A Slave
by Lemon Lord Lorentz
Summary: Hermione Granger is the sex slave of Bellatrix Lestrange. Features: BDSM, Humiliation, Kink.


Hermione Granger was in a painful predicament. She was currently hanging from the ceiling. A red Ball-Gag had been stuffed into her mouth. She was stark naked and there was mad witch circling her vulnerable form with a huge dildo hanging off of her hip.

"Muddy has been a very bad pet" Bella purred.

Hermione's muffled response sent Bella off.

"Perhaps spending a few more hours hogtied will teach you a lesson"

Hermione visibly thrashed in her bonds. She was wet, aroused and begging for a release.

"I'll thrown in a few clamps to seal the deal" Bella smirked, seeing the pet's eyes widen in want.

Hermione was utterly helpless as the insane witch snapped on a pin onto her sensitive nipple. Bella took her time tugging the pet's clit to maximum before snapping on a rubber band. Hermione panted as a few drops of cum dripped off of her cunt.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later:**

"How is my favourite muddy-pet" Bella squealed looking at the dripping Hermioen Granger

 _A muffled response._

Bella giggled before she flipped off the Ball-Gag in one swift motion.

"P-Pl-lease M-M-Mistress, I-I .. w-want toooo C-Cuuu-u-um" Bella laughed. Hearing the pet beg never ceased to amuse her.

"We'll see. I remain unconvinced however" Bella delighted once again in seeing the unrestrained want in the pet's eyes.

"I-I'lll do ... a-any-thing" Muddy bawled, "P-Please"

Bella waved her wand and an instant later the ropes holding the pet vanished. She smirked seeing the pet land in a heap on the floor.

 _Petrificus Totalus_

The Pet's hands froze less than two centimetres from her cunt. Bella was furious.

"Have you forgotten your lesson Muddy" she spat, "or maybe you would like to continue you're previous predicament for another two days"

The sheer Horror reflecting off the pet's eyes calmed the insane witch's anger.

 _Finite_

Hermione slowly removed her fingers from her cunt. She moaned loudly, unable to control the need to be fucked.

"Do you want to cum muddy?" Bella asked in a sing song voice. Oh, how she loved torturing the muddy's cunt.

"Yessss Missstresss" Hermione moaned, "P-Please"

"Fine, you may cum" Bellatrix smirked seeing the eager look on Muddy's face, " **But ...** "

Bella delighted in seeing the pet's hands freeze halfway to her cunt.

"Only by humping like a dog on this pole" Bella conjured a woodden pole with nary a flick of her wand, "and remember that you are to behave like a dog the entire time"

Utterly Humiliating.

"The second I feel that you are not dog enough, you will be sent to the cage"

 _The Cage_

It was a metal prison that Bella had specially crafted for her. It was the perfect fir for her dimensions, leaving no more room than exactly required. The catch lay in the fact that in order to fit into it, she needed to be Doggystyle. Throw in a Ball-Gag and a few vibrators ... It was pure torture.

"You have two minutes"

Hermione keeled and using both her hands she crawled towards the pole. She didn't want to turn her face and see the smirking face of Bella. She lifted her leg on one side and tried rubbing her cunt, but the reach was not enough. She turned around and lifted her ass in the air and tried spreading her legs but again she was unable to touch the pole with her cunt.

She turned and met Bella's eyes with a helpless stare. The older witch cackled.

Forgoing her pride and laying on her back and spreading her legs, she started moving her hips up and down along the pole, the friction building with each stroke as she thrust he pussy more and more onto the pole.

"That is not how a dog humps muddy"

Hermione froze and immediately removed her cunt from the pole. On all fours she desperately stared at her only source of relief.

"One minute left pet"

Hermione furiously tried to rub her aching cunt against the pole. She lifted her leg up, the perfect image of a urinating dog and rubbed herself against the pole. Slowly, with time she could feel the friction building. A soft moan escaped her pink lips as her actions sped up. A drop of cum rolled down the pole, as her pussy once again became moist. She took in a long shuddering breath. Her body was wet with sweat, making her ass glow. Her nipples with upright with a certain exquisite hardness that was usually found in a deprived horny slut. A bead of sweat rolled down form her forehead, along her throat and onto her supple breasts, grazing the nipple, making Hermione emit another moan. She could feel the orgasm building, deep within her core. The heat in her loins was now un-imaginable.

She was going to cum.

"Time up" An invisible force pushed her hungry cunt away from the pole.

Hermione screamed, her hands flying towards her pussy.

It was not to be as with a flick of bellas wand, her arms were tied to her legs, her feet apart.

"Tut-Tut miss pet. It seems that your time is up"

"PLEASE MISTRESS, PLEASE" Hermione wailed.

"Let me think" Bella giggled, "NO YOU SLUT! You may not CUM!"

Hermione whimpered.

"But ... " the desperation Hermione's eyes was overwhelming.

"Only after you complete five of the tasks assigned to you to my utmost satisfaction" Bella giggled. Oh, How she loved torturing the younger girl.

Bella absently waved her hand and a piece of paper floated toward the naked slave on the floor.

 _The Slave should finger herself to the brink of an Orgasm before stopping, in front of the Whomping Willow at midnight for a minimum of 7 times._

"The second slip of paper with the next task will reach you, ONLY if the current task is completed to my satisfaction"


End file.
